fighting lost soul is easier then fightnig horny boys
by row111
Summary: going to a new school were new people and demons come to learn.theres been a number of lst souls around and they seem to be taking control of the male student and turnig them into sex crazed animals,and mating season coming faster ever second.damnmit killing soul and demons is easier then these honry boy. HEY DONT ME THER HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GRABBING.


Im back with a new story this came to me out of no where and I come up with new ideas while working enjoy. XD

Don't own anything…. but my brain….. I think?  
warning: language, gore, etc…come on its fanfiction really once you look this up you already had your chance to back out.

It was a afternoon and the moon was just poking out. The air was chilled, it was quiet without an movement in sight. I figure walked out from the shadow of the trees and looked at the building in front. there stood konhagakure highschool. A school for people with super powers good or bad doesn't matter where you came from your allowed in. even humans were allowed as long as they have a world class talent that can be of use to the world. The shadowed figure grin and walked back in the shadows the only the visiable was that knowing smirk.

**(time skip) at school the next morning. By the way it's a night school you know humans go during the day demons and other superpowered freak go at night.**

Bodies moved in a hurry from left and right walking to school, getting breakfast and heading to class the bell rung at 8:00p.m. and you don't want to late or else you'd have to deal with the head master trust big no no.

" alright class please take your seats and be quiet I have announcement to make." The teacher spoke fixing a pile of papers on his desk. Everyone sat down and waited. "as you might of heard we'll be getting two new studenst today and I want you to welcome them."he said walking to the door to open it, whisper broke around the room.

"hey who do you think it is?"

"I hope she's hot."

"What if it's a guy?"

"he should at least be cute." **(forgot some people from the night school go both ways XP)**

The teacher opened the door and the two walked in. everyone went quiet the person to walk in was a red head boy. Tall, muscular and lean. The perfect partner for someone. The next one to come was female she had long blonde hair that where put up in two ponytails, short, lean, long legged, big chested was one word for these two and that was "fuckable" and everyone thought so for some had nose bleeds and some fainted. There a boy in the back that smirked at the blonde girl. The six boys around him looked over at him knowing that he already claimed the blonde for himself, it's better not to test him and get in his way and everybody knew that. That's when everyone in the class looked over there shoulders at him cursing the gods for creating him.

" well class this young man here is kyuubi namikaze and the lovely young lady is naruko uzumaki and they will be attending class with us from now on." The teacher said. " my name is iruka and I will be your teacher." "Naruko you can sit beside sasuke and kyuubi you sit by the window. Sasuke please raise your hand." A midnight haired boy in the back rose his hand, when naruko looked up at him she smiled brightly at him and he smirked. The two went and sat in there seat's. unknowing to the class, were the two most powerful most people alive. The both of them smirk, the two siblings glanced at each other and smirked even more.

**(time skip lunch)**

The bell rung for lunch. Crowds of magical creatures and people walked/ran to lunch. Everyone in the lunch room were screaming in an uproar. When everyone was seated and eating the door burst open and the two new students walked in and everyone went silent and stared in envy.

"their staring again." Naruko whispered to her older brother.

"just ignore them and keep walking." He whispered back. They had gotten there food and found a table to sit. The whole time it was quiet so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everything seem frozen in time, till a boy with brown hair and red fang shaped on both his cheeks.

"hey you guys must be the new students we've been hearing about?" a couple of others came from behind and sat at the table as well. "the names kiba. The boy next to me is choji, that's shino bug freak, Shikamaru lazy ass genus. The girl with the long hair sitting next to you is hinata she shy. There also tenten, and lee."

" HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" The boy named lee screamed out.

"don't mind him he was dropped." That sure explained a lot both naru and kyuubi sweat dropped. They continued to eat the lunch and talk when another group walked in and the room once again went dead. There was four of them and they walked with such grace that it made all the girls swoon and fall over. There was a short red head who had green eyes and black rings around them. The intent to kill coming off him. Next to him was a boy with black hair tied in a low ponytail, he had pale skin and even paler eyes. Walking behind them was a very pale boy with short hair and a creepy smile on his face.(wonder who that is…my band director.) but that wasn't the end of it in front was a tall, pale skinned boy. Funny his hair looks like a duck butt.

He was pretty hot damn they were all hot (took me awhile to agree that sai was hot)as they walked to the line to get there food.

"those are the titans there a really mean group of demons and don't care if they hurt your feelings." Kiba said. The one that smiles a lot is sai he's a cat demon. The red head is garra the raccoon demon don't fuck with him or you'll be killed, and I'm not joking the last kid who messed with him was ripped to pieces. The long haired one is neji the chameleon. The guy see all around and can disappear from sight like that. Last but not least sasuke the wolf demon. The strongest blood there is next to the fox blood." Kiba finished. Both naru and kyuubi smirked at that.

Unknowing to them they were being watched by the said demons. All of them smirking. A dark shadow forming.


End file.
